Cassie Uzumaki
by Flame3345
Summary: Naruto meets a teen that turns out to be his brother from another dimension. He and his brother, Cassie, become close because of all the things that Cassie does for him. But as things finally seems to be perfect for Narutp, a mysterious man appears, looking for Cassie. Will Naruto be able to save his brother? And possibly his nephew? (MPreg, Gay)
1. Chapter 1

Story made by Flamon (My user from another website) / Flame3345. ^^

Disclaimer: The only character in this series that is mine, is Cassie, the rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1: Naruto's stalker.**

Naruto let out a yawn as he rubbed his messy blond locks. "Huh, it's already morning?" Naruto quietly asked himself. He could barely believe that today, he would turn 17 years old. He smiled as he thought about all of the things that he had accomplished while he was 16 years old. Becoming friends with Kurama, and saving the world from Madara, and Obito Uchiha.

The young blond flexed his muscular arms, as he stretched. "I wonder what they all have gotten for me this year." Thought Naruto, as he walked into his bathroom. He seriously hoped that Kakashi wasn't going to give him one of his books. That would just be too weird. Naruto grinned to himself. He couldn't believe how Kakashi could read such crap. "Why would an adult and excellent Jounin like Kakashi read something as pervert as that?" He thought, as he finished his shower. He then went to the living room and sat down to eat some ramen.

Later Naruto went to Tsunade's office.

"Hey Granny-Tsunade!" Exclaimed Naruto with a smile. Tsunade smiled as she took something from her table.

"You wanted me to see you, so here I am!" Smiled Naruto, he suspected Tsunade wanted to be the first person to wish him a happy birthday, since she always acted like a grandmother to him.

"I have a present for you" Tsunade said, as she handed Naruto a package.

"Your father and mother wanted me to give you this package, when you turned 17" She told Naruto. Naruto took the package, and looked at it. He wondered what could be in it. Slowly he opened it, and was in disbelief when he looked at the content inside.

Inside the package were some of his father's Kunais, a picture of his father and his pregnant mother. And last but not least, a jacket that looked exactly like his father's yellow flash jacket. Naruto felt some tears form, as he looked at the content. He felt so happy to have gotten these things.

He gave Tsunade a big hug and told her that he was so grateful to have gotten this gift. Tsunade held back some tears herself and told Naruto, happy birthday.

He closed the package and took it under his arm as he said goodbye to Tsunade and went home again. He didn't want anything to happen to his precious gifts.

As he walked through the city, everyone shouted happy birthday to him. He smiled and yelled "thank to everyone!"

When he got inside his house again, he put the package on his drawer, and then looked at the time. It was time for his yearly birthday visit. He went out the door, and off he was.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, as he made his way to a special place in the forest. He had found a very beautiful place when he was very young. He really liked the place, and decided to visit it every year, on his birthday. He got to the place, and looked around. No one was there. He let out a sigh of relief. He enjoyed being alone, whenever he was there. He sat down on the grass, and noticed that it felt warmer, than the rest of the grass. "Hmm, someone must have been here before me?" He thought to himself. He laid his head on the ground, as he closed his eyes. He listened to the relaxing sound of the nature, when suddenly he heard someone humming a melody. He recognized the melody, but he wasn't sure from where. He got up from the ground, and started walking towards the source of the sound. The closer he got to the source, the more it sounded like somebody was singing quietly. He got to a river, where he saw a girlish figure, with long dark blonde hair. He sat down on a stone, while he watched the person sing. He noticed that the person was braiding their long wet hip length hair, while she/he was singing. He closed his eyes, and listened to the song, when suddenly he heard a surprised yelp.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that the person, who had been singing, had noticed him and hurried to put on the rest of their clothes. Naruto blushed slightly to himself. "Damn..." He muttered. He hadn't noticed that the girl/boy had only been wearing their underwear, due to the long hair being in the way. He felt like a pervert right now. He got down from the stone, and slowly walked over to the person.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard an amazing voice, and wanted to hear it more clearly" He told the person. He noticed that the girl/boy had been blushing furiously, as he talked to her/him.

"T-Thank you very much" Replied the person with a shy voice, and moved his wet braid away from his chest.

"So it is a male…" Thought Naruto. He would never have guessed it, if the person hadn't removed their braid from their chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Asked Naruto the boy politely.

The boy flinched when Naruto told him his name. The boy moved his bangs out of his eyes and Naruto saw two very deep blue eyes, just like his own. He thought the eye color really suited his hair and voice.

"I-I'm Cassie" replied the boy gently. Naruto blinked when he heard the name. "That was a girl name. Why in the world would a boy have a girl name?" Thought Naruto.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Asked Naruto childish. He could see the boy's blush deepen. He thought it was quite cute how shy the boy was.

"I-I guess it is" Was the only thing the boy said, as he nervously rubbed his right arm. Cassie was looking Naruto all over, like if he was trying to recognize him.

Naruto looked the boy all over. The boy was about 5 cm shorter than himself. And if it hadn't been for the flat chest, then Naruto would DEFINITELY have thought it was a girl. He sounded like a girl, his body was shaped like a girls' and he was very pretty. W-wait what!? Naruto could feel himself getting aroused as he stared at the blonde boy. He wasn't gay or anything, but for some reason he felt turned on and connected to this boy. Perhaps he might be bi, he didn't know.

The boy turned around and gathered his things, a towel, a hairbrush and some wet clothes? "Had the boy fallen into the river?"Naruto wondered.

"I-I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Naruto-san. I wish you a happy birthday." replied Cassie with a smile as she bowed in front of Naruto. Naruto waved bye to the boy, when he suddenly realized that the boy had the Uzumaki clan's mark on the back of his clothing, and that the boy knew that it was his birthday. How?! Naruto tried to follow the boy, but he couldn't find him. He wondered if he was somehow related to this boy. He sighed, as he gave up the search, and went back to the river, where he had met the boy. He sat where Cassie had his bag and saw something on the bottom of the river.

He took off all of his clothes, except for his underwear and jumped into the river. He swam to the bottom of the river and retrieved a picture? Naruto got out of the river and dried his body off and let the picture dry itself. While he let the picture dry he put on his own clothes as his own body finally had dried. He waited for about 10-15 minutes, and then the picture was dry. He took the picture and gasped out loud.

On the picture were he and Cassie. Naruto was hugging Cassie from behind, and resting his head on his shoulders. "What is it? I've never seen this boy before… Where is this picture from?" A lot of questions ran through Naruto's head right now. And the only one who could answer the questions would be the boy. Cassie.

Naruto decided that it will take a lot of time to search for Cassie, if it is only him, so he decides to make 10 clones of himself and search the entire city. Suddenly one of his clones disappears, and he gets the information he needs. Cassie is in his house! Naruto cancels the rest of his clones, and runs as fast as he can to his house. He stops when he's right in front of his door, and slowly opens the door.

"H-hello Naruto-san" Says Cassie with a weak smile. Cassie's sitting on Naruto's bed, as Naruto walks over to him. He demands answers, and he wants them now!

"Who are you, and where do you know me from!? And don't lie, I found your picture!" Shouts Naruto as he pulls the picture out of his pocket. Cassie lets out a weak sigh.

"So you figured out my clothes was wet, due to falling into the river, to get my picture?" Cassie asks Naruto curiously.

Naruto nods, but Cassie could still see some anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Please don't get angry Naruto-san. I just wanted to meet you." Says Cassie, with a weak smile. Naruto eases up a bit. But he still needs to answer on why he has a picture of them both.

"As to why I have a picture of you and me… I-is due to the fact, that we're related… But not from this dimension… I'm from another dimension, Naruto-san" Explains Cassie. Naruto listens to what Cassie says and calms down completely.

"So, you're an Uzumaki? Just like me?" Naruto asks Cassie with a weak smile. Cassie nods, and looks at the Naruto on the picture and the Naruto right in front of him. Naruto sits down right beside Cassie, and looks at the picture with him.

"The Naruto on the picture with you, he looks like if he's really close to you?" Asks Naruto curiously. Cassie replies in a whisper like tone.

"Y-Yeah, we were really close. I guess you could call us best friends…" Explains Cassie, as he's blushing. Naruto feels certain warmth begin to grow inside of him. He's never met another Uzumaki before, and he's planning to get to know this person.

Naruto blushes a bit and asks out loud. "Y-you can stay right here with me, as long as you'd like. I'd love to get to know you" He says smiling. He feels so happy, knowing that there is somebody that's related to him.

Cassie nods and hugs Naruto, telling him that he'd love to live with him. Naruto smiles and tells Cassie that he can look around in his room, as much as he wants, and if he gets hungry then there's ramen in the refrigerator. Naruto runs out the door, and hurries to Tsunade's office, to tell her what happened today.

It looks like this might be his best birthday ever!

"Another Uzumaki!? Are you sure?" Exclaims Tsunade, hardly believing what Naruto is telling her. Naruto then tells her the whole story, of how he met him, and what he was told by Cassie. Tsunade sighed, and sat back in her chair.

"It's not unlikely that there exist dimensions like that, but still, be careful around him, you don't know what he is capable off" Naruto nods, and tells her that he agrees. Naruto tells her, that despite not knowing very much about Cassie, he is happy that he met him. He feels a connection to him. Tsunade nods, and smiles, she understands why he feels that way, growing up alone, and then suddenly meeting a family member, or a clan member.

Naruto gives Tsunade a hug, and tells her goodbye, he wants to get back home, and get to know Cassie. As he walks out the Hokage's office, he realizes that people around him are whispering. He figures that they must have heard his conversation with Tsunade, and lets it be. He doesn't mind the whole city knowing about Cassie Uzumaki.

As he walks home, he's thinking about all of the things that he can ask Cassie about, when suddenly he realizes that Kurama is talking to him.

"So, you met another Uzumaki?" Asks Kurama in a curious voice. Despite only becoming friends with Naruto a couples months ago, they've become quite close friends. Naruto smiles and asks Kurama what he thinks of him.

"He seems like a nice person, but quite shy?" Explains Kurama. Naruto nods, and asks Kurama if he thinks it's a bad thing.

"To be honest, I actually think it's cute" Says Kurama in a snicker. Naruto grins and decides to tease Kurama.

"Oh, so you're falling in love with him?" Questions Naruto the nine-tailed fox. Kurama growls a bit when he hears that, and decides to ignore Naruto for the rest of the day. Despite what Naruto said, Kurama is questioning himself, on why he thinks it's a bad thing, to fall in love with a human.

Naruto walks through his front door, and is immediately greeted by Cassie. It takes Naruto a minute or so, to realize that Cassie ran up to him and hugged him, as soon as he walked through the door. Naruto hugs Cassie back, and they let go of each other. Naruto then examines his entire house, and decides that it might be for the best, to ask Yamato-Sensei to make his house bigger. Just so that Cassie can have a room for himself.

Naruto spend the next 2 hours talking with Cassie. He learned Cassie's favourite colors, his goals and wishes, and his sexual preference. Naruto doesn't mind know that Cassie is to guys, in fact he suspected it, due to Cassie's shyness.

"Oh shit I have to go now Cassie!" Exclaimed Naruto, as he looked at the time. All of the citizens were going to celebrate Naruto's birthday. Since the time he defeated Pain, everyone wanted Naruto to feel wanted, so the whole village agreed to celebrate his birthday, with him. Cassie nodded, and told Naruto to get going.

Naruto was putting on his father yellow flash jacket, when he suddenly got an idea. Why not invite Cassie to the party with him. He was positive that his friends would like him. Naruto smiled at Cassie, and asked him if he would like to go to the party with him. Cassie stared in disbelief and told him that he would really enjoy it. Cassie changed his clothing to some dark blue pants, and a light blue shirt that really showed off his body shape. He even removed the elastic from his hair and brushed it through. It had some beautiful waves in it, which Naruto thought made look even prettier. Naruto took Cassie's hand, and off to the party they went.

3 Hours later.

"What a party!" Exclaimed Naruto with a big grin, as they walked into the house. They both gasped at what they saw. The house was double the size as before, and there was a new room, which they both knew was Cassie's new room.

"Yamato-Sensei must have done it, while we were at the party. Good old Sensei" Thought Naruto, as he lay down on the couch. Cassie giggled at how exhausted Naruto was. Naruto danced with several girls from the village, including Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

Cassie sat down beside Naruto, and evened out his shirt. While at the party, 3 guys wanted to dance with Cassie, but he couldn't decide which one to dance with. So he danced with all 3 of them. All 3 of them tried to kiss Cassie, but luckily he avoided them just in time, which resulted in them kissing each other, which made Cassie laugh. Cassie hugged Naruto, and told him that it was a great party. He then got up from the couch, and went to his new room. Once inside, he saw that Yamato had given him a really big bed, with a lot of flowers around it, and he even decorated his room for him. The color of the room was white, but which a few paintings of flowers here, and there. He had a big mirror behind his door, and a dresser where his bag of clothing had already been put on. Cassie smiled, and wondered why Naruto's friend had done all of that just for him.

As Cassie was beginning to undress, he heard Naruto let someone into the house. He didn't know who it was until he heard a light female voice. And Naruto say; Sakura-Chan.

"Everyone in the city's talking about the fact that you met another Uzumaki!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Shouted Sakura as she gives Naruto a punch, which sends him to the ground.

"Ouch! Relax Sakura-Chan! I only just met him! I just wanted to get to know him more, before I told any of you" Replies Naruto as he protects his face, afraid to get hit my Sakura again. Cassie opened his door, and walked into the living room.

"H-hello Sakura-chan. I'm Cassie Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" Said Cassie in a low voice, as he shook hands with Sakura. Sakura sounded like a school girl, and started complimenting Cassie on his looks. Cassie blushed, and told Sakura that she was pretty herself. Naruto just laughed at what was going on, which resulted in Sakura punching him to the floor, once more. Cassie giggled, and told Sakura that it seemed like if she was used to do it to Naruto. Sakura grinned, and replied that she pretty much does it every day. Cassie shook hands with Sakura again, and told her that he looks forwards to be seeing her tomorrow. Naruto rubbed his head, as he finally woke up. Sakura grinned, and said bye to Naruto and Cassie. Cassie giggled, as Naruto rubbed a bulge on his head. Naruto smiled evilly Cassie, when he suddenly jumped onto him, and started tickling him all over his body.

Naruto tickled Cassie, until he noticed that he was starting to get hard. He didn't know why it kept happening, whenever he was around Cassie. But he did know that it wasn't right. Naruto got off of Cassie, and told him that it was getting late, and that they should both get to bed. Cassie agreed, and they separated into their own bedrooms. Naruto lay on his bed, wondering why he kept getting hard, whenever he touched Cassie. It happened at the party too. He was dancing with Cassie, when he suddenly started to get aroused. Then he let Cassie dance with 3 other guys, and he started dancing with Sakura. Naruto pulled down his underwear, and stared at his 8 inch hard cock. He moved his hand along the hard cock, and let out a soft moan. "Good thing he knew Yamato-Sensei always make the walls thick" Thought Naruto to himself.

Naruto tried to think about all of the girls he knew about, as he masturbated, but he kept thinking about Cassie. Suddenly, he no longer felt aroused thinking about Cassie, he didn't think about what had happened, but only that it was a relief. He kept masturbating his hard cock, while thinking about having sex with Hinata. Naruto and Hinata started dating after the defeat of Madara and Obito Uchiha. They had only started kissing. They were nowhere near going to bed with each other yet. They both wanted to wait. Naruto clenched his hand hard around his cock and let out a long moan, as he came onto his chest, and some of his neck.

"W-wow… A lot came out" Panted Naruto, feeling really exhausted now. He took a cloth and wiped himself clean, and then lay back in his bed trying to sleep.

While Naruto was sleeping, Kurama was wide awake. The nine-tailed fox was cleaning himself. His whole chest was white, as he had cummed on himself not that long ago. He was realizing that he couldn't get Cassie out of his head, and kept getting hard. So he decided the only thing to do was to masturbate. Kurama started masturbating about the same time as Naruto, but came before the blonde. Kurama sighed as he cleaned his fur, and then went to sleep himself. Still thinking about the human. "Maybe I should talk to him?" was the last thing on the fox's mind before he fell asleep.

Cassie lay in his bed, as he looked at an old scroll, wondering whether he should give it to Naruto and Kurama or not…

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of my Naruto series^^


	2. Chapter 2

Story made by Flamon (My user from another website) / Flame3345. ^^

Disclaimer: The only character in this series that is mine, is Cassie, the rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 2: Flashback.**

Cassie was running as quickly as he could after his father. His father shouted to him, that he had to hurry. Cassie tried not to look back, as his village was getting destroyed. Cassie felt the tears run down his face, as he knew that his mother and brother had just been killed. His father grabbed his arm and teleported them both to a cave.

"I'll have to do this quickly. Once I give you all of the chakra, then I'll send you into another dimension. It'll be different than ours, but it'll be your new home. I love you my son." The father said as Cassie saw some tears run down his father's face, as he prepared to transfer his chakra to Cassie. Cassie couldn't hold back his own tears and cried as he let the father transfer all of his chakra to him. Once all of the chakra had been transferred to his son, the father fell to the ground, in exhaustion. He was on the verge of dying due to having little to none chakra left in his body. Cassie panted due to his body feeling really heavy; thanks to all the new chakra he had in his body now. He looked down on his stomach and saw that he had gotten a mark there.

"I-It's time…" The father whispered to his son. Cassie nodded as he tried not to cry anymore, he wanted to be strong, for his father. He did as his father told him and sat on the floor, on a special mark his father had made. Suddenly he saw the appearance of the person that had killed his family. Cassie gasped out loud and began to tremble. His father realized who was standing right behind them, and knew that he had to hurry. His father said his final words and before everything went black for Cassie, he could see his father smiling at him.

Cassie woke up just as the dream ended. He dreamt that dream every time he slept, and it made his heart ache. He missed his family so much. He still remembers his father's final words, his mother's and brother's voices. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, in frustration. He had sweat a lot during the dream. He slowly got out of the bed and let out a yawn, as he stretched his body Cassie removed the elastic from his hair as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped out of his night gown and turned on the water. He murred a relaxing sound out loud, when he felt the warm water touch his hand, as he went inside of the shower. When he was rubbing his body slowly in the shower, he heard the door to the bathroom open and he blushed deeply when Naruto suddenly was about to get into the shower. Cassie gasped and yelled Naruto name out loud to wake up the blonde boy. Naruto gasped as he finally woke up. He wasn't used to live with anybody, so he just went into the bathroom like he normally does, without knocking. Cassie blushed as he hid his naked body, not wanting Naruto to look at his body. Naruto apologized while blushing furiously, and walked out of the bathroom, while he was thinking about Cassie's naked frame. Cassie kept blushing as he finished the rest of his shower. Naruto decided to sit on the couch and eat some ramen, whilst Cassie went into his own room, to put some clothes on. Naruto turned round, just in time to see Cassie walk out of his bedroom.

"Damn…" Naruto thought to himself as he saw Cassie wearing some tight dark blue pants, and a long light red shirt, which gave the appearance of a short dress due to a belt that Cassie had around his waist, showing off his hourglass body. Naruto started to get hard as he watched Cassie walk from his room and into the kitchen. He then turned his attention towards his bulge.

"Not again…" Naruto thought. He used all of his willpower to keep Cassie out of his mind, until the bulge finally disappeared. Kurama grinned as he could see that the blonde kept wondering why he kept getting hard. He had figured out that it was because of his own attraction towards Cassie. Because both Kurama and Naruto's bodies were connected, meant that whenever one of them got aroused, the other one got aroused as well.

Naruto finished his ramen and decided to take a shower while Cassie was in the kitchen. He wanted to have a relaxing shower, but that didn't happen due to Kurama having an attraction towards Cassie. His cock kept getting hard as taking his shower, but he didn't want to masturbate to make it go away, afraid that Cassie might walk in on him.

Pictures of Cassie's naked body kept running through his head, as he washed his body. Kurama was quite happy about the fact that Naruto had seen Cassie naked, because of 2 reasons; The first being that he then could think about Cassie's naked body all he wanted. The second reason being that he could tease Naruto with it whenever he wanted to. The fox grinned as he thought about how much he could tease the human.

When Naruto finished his shower, and got dressed, Cassie called out his name, wanting him to join him in the kitchen, because of wanting to show him something. Naruto walked into the kitchen, without expecting what he was about to see.

"What did you want to show m-"Naruto asked, as he suddenly got quiet. While he was taking a shower, Cassie had made a lot of pancakes for both of them for breakfast. Naruto felt himself begin to drool. He heard Cassie giggling at him and snapped out of it, only to realize that he had drooled. "Heh, sorry about that" The blonde said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Like what you see?" Asked Cassie with a smile. Naruto grinned as he told him that it looked really delicious. Cassie told him to eat as much as he wanted to, as he himself, took a couple of pancakes. Naruto took 7 pancakes and followed Cassie to the living room to eat. Naruto smiled when he saw Cassie eat; He's even cute when he's eating, Naruto thought and. Naruto took one bite of the pancake and grinned widely as he thought, "I think I'm going to like to have him living with me".

After breakfast Naruto finally convinced Cassie to spar with him in the forest. He really wanted to see how good his relative was at fighting. Cassie was blushing as he and Naruto walked through the city. He was really nervous about their spar, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Naruto. As they walked through the city, Naruto heard a lot of guys whistle towards Cassie, either because they thought he was a girl, or simply because they thought he was hot. Naruto didn't know which one it was but he thought it was the ladder.

In the forest Naruto told Cassie that he wanted to test Cassie's abilities.

Cassie nodded and told Naruto that he should start the spar. Naruto grinned and told Cassie that he would go easy on him, for now. Cassie blushed at that comment and put his hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, while they sparred.

Naruto charged at Cassie with a kunai in his hand. Cassie simply stood there, not moving an inch. By the time Naruto hit Cassie with the kunai, Cassie disappeared. "It was a clone? I didn't even see him make it. ", Naruto thought as a smirk formed on his face. As Naruto was looking around, trying to find Cassie, he got attacked by 2 clones of Cassie from behind, when a third Cassie jumped into him, and he used the other two to pin him to the ground.

"I didn't expect you to be this good" Naruto grunted, as he was trying to get free. Cassie blushed and smiled weakly as he told Naruto that he didn't want to hurt him.

"That's why I pinned you to the ground Naruto-kun" Cassie said in a soft voice. Naruto grinned at that and disappeared. "He was a clone!" Cassie thought and got up from the ground to look around, trying to figure out where Naruto was.

Cassie and his 2 clones looked around carefully, when suddenly 3 Narutos pinned them to the ground! Cassie blushed as he was being pinned to the ground by Naruto.

After realizing how it looked Naruto let go of the real Cassie, as all of their clones disappeared. Naruto had lain on top of Cassie, only a few centimeters away from kissing him. That was quite awkward for Naruto to have been so close to kiss him. Cassie looked at Naruto in wonder. Cassie wondered why Naruto was quiet for a couple of minutes, it's not like he did anything to him. Cassie shrugged it off and asked Naruto what he thought about his technique. Naruto looked at Cassie with a smiled that slowly turned into a grin and told him that he was really good.

He knew Cassie was much better than he appeared when they were sparring. After sparring for about half an hour Naruto and Cassie slowly began to walk home. As they walked Naruto put his arm around Cassie's shoulder and invited him to eat ramen with him at Teuchi's.

Cassie nodded to Naruto's proposal and asked him if he wanted to race to Teuchi's, just to make it a little more interesting. Naruto grinned and agreed. As they were about to start the race, he teased Cassie by saying his pants had been ruined. As Cassie checked his pants, Naruto ran ahead of him.

Naruto grinned, thinking he had won already, when Cassie suddenly ran beside him. Naruto couldn't believe that Cassie was this fast at running. As they ran, Naruto decided to ask Cassie about his age. He assumed Cassie to be 15 at least, due to his appearance. Cassie grinned and told him that he was 17. Naruto looked at him in utter shock, they were the same age!? Cassie then explained to Naruto, that in his dimension, that he was born 2 years after Naruto. Naruto nodded and grinned. So he was older than Cassie. But still, for Cassie to look so young despite his age. Cassie grinned at Naruto and told him that there was a naked girl beside him and Naruto quickly turned his head in the direction Cassie pointed at to stare. Cassie grinned and ran double the speed he already did. Naruto's eyes widened in shock; how could he be this fast.

"Oh no, you're not going to win!" Naruto yelled as he doubled his speed. But by the time Naruto caught up with Cassie, he was already sitting at Teuchi's.

"Finally you're here" Cassie said with a grin. Naruto grunted and then sighed in defeat. As they waited for their ramen, Naruto asked Cassie where he had learned to run so fast. Cassie froze, and looked down at his stomach, thinking about his father. He let out a sigh and decided to tell Naruto part of why he was fast.

"The reason I am really fast is due to having a lot of chakra-"Was all Cassie said, before Naruto interrupted him.

"So that's why! Then we're both fast because of the same reason!" Naruto said with his usual grin. Cassie nodded and said; I suppose so.

"But you only know half of it" Cassie though and sighed. He didn't want to explain everything to Naruto, at least not yet.

Naruto didn't hear Cassie's sigh, but he could feel that something was bothering Cassie. He smiled and decided to ask Cassie what was bothering him, once they got home.

Cassie was rubbing his arm nervously. Naruto asking him that question about his chakra had sent a lot of thoughts through his head; should I tell him, or not?

Naruto saw that Cassie was troubled and put his arm around him. Cassie blushed and looked at Naruto, staring right into his lovely eyes. "His blue eyes look so good when he grin" Cassie thought.

Cassie grinned at Naruto and hugged him as they walked home. Naruto even tickled Cassie every now and then, just to make him laugh. Cassie panted due to losing his breath and decided to take revenge by kissing his neck, which made Naruto stop tickling him. Cassie just giggled as Naruto stayed silent all the way to the house.

Kurama thought with a smirk on his face. "At least that shut him up". Kurama had been hearing Cassie and Naruto's conversations and sensed that Cassie knew something important, and he knew that he would find out what it was, one way or another.

As Naruto and Cassie walked through the front door to their house, Cassie asked him what he wanted to do now. Naruto smirked; he had decided he wanted to get revenge on Cassie for kissing his neck.

"Well, we could always take a hot shower, together." Naruto sneered. Cassie flushed.

"I-If that's what you want…" Cassie replied as he started undressing, lifting his shirt up by a couple of inches. Naruto was speechless; he didn't think Cassie would actually do it. Cassie saw that Naruto was blushing and put his shirt back on.

"I'm just teasing you silly" Cassie said with a faint laugh.

Naruto smirked and hugged Cassie close; he was so happy to have met Cassie.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" He whispered softly into Cassie's ear. Cassie smiled and replied "a bit, but you should be happy that I don't harass you sexually" He chuckled. Although Cassie tried to make him laugh, he didn't. Naruto blushed at the thought of Cassie harassing him sexually; he felt his pants tighten again. "Damn not again!" He thought to himself. Cassie noticed the silence between them and looked at Naruto's crotch. "So that's why he's like that." He thought.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Cassie asked Naruto with a hint of concern in his voice. Naruto nodded and told him that he would go to his room. As Naruto walked towards his room, he felt 2 arms embrace him.

"W-What are you doing Cassie?" He asked with mumble, Cassie's hands were relatively close to his crotch. He blushed like mad as he thought about what he should do, when he suddenly felt Cassie's hands caress his hard on. He let out a couple of moans before removing Cassie's arms. He went into his room and sat down behind his door. "W-what just happed" He thought. He looked down and noticed that Cassie's touch had made his cock much harder than it was yesterday.

"N-Naruto… Please let me in…" Cassie begged him from the other side of the door. "I-I'm sorry about what I did… please let me explain" Naruto could hear the sadness in Cassie's voice. He sighed to himself and moved away from the door. He sat down on his bed when Cassie walked inside. Naruto could see that Cassie was blushing furiously. Naruto padded the space on the bed beside him, and Cassie sat down. Cassie snuggled against Naruto and told him that he didn't mean to startle him; he only wanted to help him.

"Naruto-kun, you're mad at me now ... aren't you?" Cassie asked with fear showing in his voice. Naruto was thinking about what had happened a few moments ago and sighed. He was not upset about what had happened. He had enjoyed it, which was the problem.

"No, I'm not mad... B-But we shouldn't be doing t-Mmgh!" Cassie stopped Naruto from completing the sentence by kissing him.

"He's actually really good at kissing... and he tastes so sweet... It's feels so right..." Naruto thought and kissed him back. Naruto laid Cassie gently in his bed and kept kissing him. Naruto was so excited touching Cassie this way, that his dick became hard again. He kissed Cassie's neck while he rubbed his sides passionately.

After kissing each other for many minutes, whilst Naruto rubbed his bulge against Cassie's bulge, he decided he wanted to take things to the next level. Cassie blushed so much when Naruto pulled the shirt off of him. "So cute..." Naruto thought as he looked at this amazingly cute creature in front of him. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he simply could not control his feelings anymore.

"Naruto-kun ..." Cassie whispered with the cutest voice Naruto had ever heard, and it made his heart beat faster.

"P-please ... I'll do whatever you want me to, but please… don't fuck me..." Cassie begged with his blue eyes, Naruto truly loved his eyes. Naruto smiled when Cassie told him that. He felt much better now that he knew he didn't need to fuck him, he felt that it wasn't as wrong if they only had oral sex.

Naruto leaned onto Cassie's body and began to lick his nipple whilst he removed Cassie's pants. "His body is so feminine ... so fragile ... I'm going to make sure that no one will ever hurt him ... "was all Naruto could think about, as he kept licking the moaning boy's nipples. But when he was about to remove the boy's underwear, a hand stopped him. He looked into Cassie's eyes and asked him what the matter was. Cassie's face reddened as he told him that he would rather keep them on while they did it. Naruto grinned sexily; he thought it was cute how shy Cassie was.

After cuddling Cassie's chest for a while, Naruto decided that it was time that he removed his own clothing. His pants was so tight right now that it was difficult for him to get them off, due to his cock being as hard as steel. Naruto could see that Cassie gazed long at his large bulge whilst he removed his clothes, so he decided to do it slowly, just to let Cassie enjoy the show. After removing all his clothes, even his underwear, he lay down beside Cassie and kissed the blonde's neck lovingly. Naruto kept teasing Cassie, until Cassie eventually couldn't take it any longer; he asked him if he could give him a blow job. Naruto smirked as a devil and told him to help himself. Cassie moved down to the edge of the bed and inhaled the scent of Naruto's penis. Cassie could feel his mouth water, but not because Naruto smelled bad, but because he could not wait any longer. He slowly took Naruto's big cockhead into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it.

"So salty ... I need more" Cassie thought as he swallowed Naruto's pre-cum.

"Mmmmmm ... So good ..." Naruto moaned as Cassie sucked his cockhead. He did not expect Cassie to be so great, and he knew that he had to have more, so he put his hand on Cassie's head and shoved gently. He needed to have his whole cock inside of Cassie's hot mouth. Naruto drooled as he got lost in the feeling of having his cock inside something so warm.

Cassie coughed as Naruto's cock hit the back of his throat. He got tears in his eyes when he attempted to take Naruto's entire penis. He had never done anything like this before, however he realized that he enjoyed every moment with Naruto. He got an idea about how he would take the whole cock and poked Naruto's asshole, causing Naruto to thrust his entire cock down the throat of Cassie.

"So fucking big... "Cassie thought while he gasped for air. Naruto's penis was so thick that it was difficult for him to breathe. "He must be about 2.5 inches around ..." Cassie thought as he kept sucking the heavenly piece of meat in his mouth.

Naruto was moaning loudly when he realized that he hadn't given Cassie any pleasure. He felt bad being the only one receiving pleasure so he sat up while Cassie sucked his cock.

"I wonder if he's going to like this" Naruto thought happily while he was blushing crimson red.

Cassie gasped around the thick piece of meat in his throat as he suddenly felt a wet finger penetrate his hole. The thought of Naruto fingering his ass made him even horny as he sucked Naruto off faster, trying to make Naruto cum in his throat.

Naruto kept finger fucking Cassie's asshole when he saw Cassie's hard cock throb and leak pre-cum on his sheets. Naruto smiled lovingly and begins to masturbate Cassie's cock while he finger fucked Cassie's ass.

Cassie moaned softly around Naruto's cock when he felt Naruto's finger hit a spot inside of his ass that made him squirm in pleasure.

"A-at least I've still got my underwear on…" Cassie thought as he felt Naruto's cock throb a violently. He was so close to cumming, and they both knew it.  
Naruto moaned as he was about to cum into the tight throat of Cassie. He didn't want to cum, not yet. He wanted Cassie to cum before he did. Naruto shifted their position so that he and Cassie were facing each other's crotches. Naruto blushed deeply, he had never sucked a cock off before, but he wanted to pleasure Cassie, so he would do his best. Naruto slowly took the 7 inch cock into his mouth. Cassie's cock wasn't as thick as his but it was still a good size. Naruto murred as he tasted Cassie's pre-cum and thought that it tasted delicious.

Naruto and Cassie sucked each other off for a long time, both of them trying to get the other to cum first. Naruto felt Cassie's asshole tighten around his finger and knew that Cassie was going to cum any time now. Naruto took as much of Cassie's cock inside of his mouth as he could, just in time for Cassie to cum. Naruto swallowed cum for the first time in his life, and he really enjoyed the taste of Cassie's. Just by tasting Cassie's cum sent Naruto off. Cassie could feel Naruto thrust into his throat and bury his cock all the way in his throat, his nose brushing against the blonde's pubic hair. Cassie's eyes widened as he swallowed Naruto's cum, it was so delicious that Cassie sucked as hard as he could, trying to milk more out of Naruto's big testicles. Cassie hard stopped cumming after about 40 seconds, but Naruto, had kept cumming for 2 minutes.

Naruto let out a huge sigh as he pulled his cock out of Cassie's mouth. His cock was still quite hard but he decided that he shouldn't request more from Cassie. Cassie licked the last bit of cum from his mouth and looked at Naruto's sparkling eyes. Naruto smiled lovingly at Cassie and shifted around so that he was lying behind Cassie, and wrapped his arms around his cute friend, nuzzling his head lovingly against Cassie's neck.

"Thank you Cassie, for everything. I hope this doesn't change the fact that we are family?" Naruto asked Cassie with worry in his voice. Cassie smiled happily and told Naruto that he wouldn't want it any other way.

"I know what we did is wrong, but… I-it felt so right… I'm not sorry that we did it but we shouldn't do it again..." Cassie said with a blush and then grinned at Naruto as he grinded his rump against the older blonde's softening member. Naruto gasped a bit and looked at Cassie in confusion.

"But it doesn't mean we can't masturbate together" Cassie whispered and then giggled as Naruto grinded into him to tease him. After a couple of minutes cuddling together, Naruto fell asleep. Cassie was sighing and moved his hand down to his underwear. Even though Naruto had finger fucked him and sucked him off, he still hadn't removed his underwear. Cassie rubbed against the soft fabric of his underwear when he felt a wet spot. He blushed deeply when he realized that his underwear was wet.

"S-Seems I've cummed with my vagina…" Cassie mumbled as he took a cloth from Naruto's drawer and wiped his body clean. He couldn't help but moan weakly when the fabric brushed against one of his most private areas.

Cassie turned his head and looked at Naruto with a loving smile. He took hold of one of Naruto's hands and guided it to his belly. He smiled when Naruto started to rub his belly in his sleep.

"I-I wonder what he will say once he finds out about my body... I hope he won't feel any different towards me once he learns about my gender…" Cassie thought with a big blush on his face as he slowly fell asleep.

The end of chapter 2^^ I really hope you all enjoyed it^^


	3. Chapter 3

Story made by Flamon (My user from another website) / Flame3345. ^^

Disclaimer: The only character in this series that is mine, is Cassie, the rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3: The Reunion.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he heard Cassie whimper as he snuggled closer to him. Naruto smiled as he held Cassie close to him. He really enjoyed lying like this with Cassie; it felt nice to feel the other's warm body against his.

Naruto kissed Cassie on the cheek before getting out of his bed carefully, so he wouldn't wake up the boy. He let out a yawn and rubbed his messy locks, memories from last night racing through his mind. Naruto blushed a bit and smiled, he was really happy that Cassie felt the same way. As he was about to go to the bathroom he noticed that Cassie had his hand on his belly; he decided to explore the boy's body as he slept. Naruto grinned teasingly and moved down to Cassie's belly and started kissing it gently. He could hear Cassie let out a few moans as he went further down with his kissing. He got to the waistband of his underwear and remembered that he hadn't seen Cassie completely naked. Naruto giggled as he slowly pulled down the underwear; what he saw made him gasp out loud. He hadn't suspected anything like this at all.

"C-Cassie… Y-you're a-a male herm?" Naruto whispered as he stared at the vagina. Blushing deeply as he pulled up the underwear again, he decided not to tell Cassie that he had taken the liberty to explore his body as he slept; knowing Cassie might get angry at him for it.

As he stood there dumbfounded, he heard Cassie whimper; having a nightmare. Naruto rubbed Cassie's belly and smiled warmly as he leaned down and kissed Cassie on his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't ever let anybody hurt you" He whispered in a caring voice.

Cassie murrs happily as has he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto and Cassie exchange looks before Naruto helping Cassie up from the bed. Naruto giggles as he looks at Cassie; who blushes deeply as he feels some strained cum on the side of his cheek. Naruto smiles warmly and moves close to Cassie and licks his cheek clean. Cassie teases him by making moaning sounds. Naruto growls in a dominant way and begins to tickle Cassie.

"You're such a naughty boy, you know that?" Naruto smirked as he saw Cassie move his hand to his mouth and pretend to suck his dick again. Naruto growled a bit as he felt his cock harden as he thought about how good Cassie's mouth had felt around his thick cock; It felt amazing to have something to tight and warm around his cock. Cassie giggled as Naruto finally stopped tickling him. He sat on the bed and nuzzled his head against Naruto's belly and smiled happily.

"I really loved yesterday Naruto-Kun… It felt so good and you taste so amazing…" Cassie cooed; a blush seeped over the younger blonde's cheeks again. Naruto grinned at the praise he just had received. Naruto told Cassie that his own cum tasted really sweet, which made the boy's blush deepen further.

Naruto just chuckled as he left the bedroom, wanting to take a shower. He could feel the warm sun shine through the window as he suddenly realized that it was noon already.

"Wow, we must really have tired each other out last night" Naruto grinned proudly as he stepped into his shower. The warm water felt quite relaxing against his body as he almost fell asleep again. He shook his head as he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the melody that Cassie sang the day he met him in the forest; god he felt so happy whenever he heard it.

Cassie stood in the kitchen and prepared some ramen for them both; when suddenly Naruto stood behind him wearing nothing but some tight underwear and nuzzled his head against the younger blonde's neck; whispering sweet nothings to him, in the sweet voice Naruto usually used whenever he talked to Cassie.

"K-Keep that up Naruto-kun and I might have to kiss you again" Cassie blushed deeply as he threatened Naruto, turning his head around to look at him with a tender smile. They could feel the each other's breath as they smiled lovingly at each other. Naruto and Cassie stared at each other for what seemed like eternity as Cassie finished preparing the ramen without even noticing it.

Naruto and Cassie sat casually on the couch as they both ate their ramen. They sat like a young couple; Cassie sitting on Naruto's lap while he ate his delicious ramen. They had gotten really close to each other, despite only meeting 2 days ago; Naruto's heart beat faster whenever he was with Cassie. As they finished their ramen; Naruto pulled him close and snuggled him lovingly, while rubbing his belly. Naruto had learnt that Cassie liked having his belly touched; he figured it was because Cassie wanted to have kids. Naruto smiled warmly as he thought about Cassie having kids; tiny small children that were just as beautiful as the blonde he held in his arms.

Afternoon was nearing and Naruto realized that as went into his room to put on his usually orange clothes. Naruto told Cassie that he had promised Sakura and Sai that they could spar this afternoon; leaving Cassie all by himself in the house. They had told him to bring Cassie with him if he wanted but Cassie refused; he wanted to speak with Tsunade. Naruto looked at Cassie questioningly as he wondered what he would talk to Tsunade about, but by judging the look in Cassie's eyes it must be something very personally. Naruto took his weapons and kissed Cassie on his cheek; telling him to have a nice time while he went sparring. Cassie kissed him back and told him to greet their friends as they parted.

Cassie went inside of his room to change; he wanted to wear his fighting clothes. He put on some tight, but soft black pants and a dark blue jacket which he left open that reached his thighs. He put his hair up in a bun, making sure it wasn't in his way if he had to fight somebody. He looked at the scroll beside of his bed; "Now or never Cassie…" He told himself as he grabbed his scroll and bag as he went through door to his room. He made sure he had everything he needed before he left the house.

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky as Cassie went to Tsunade's office to question her about the last couples of zetsus; having heard of them at Naruto's birthday party.

Tsunade looked at Cassie curiously, asking him why he wanted to know about the zetsus, and why he was wearing a fighting outfit. Cassie looked at the floor as he decided if it was worth telling her. He knew that Naruto trusted her, and that was good enough for him; he had to tell her what he had planned.

"Tsunade-sama, I suppose you have the right to know about my plan, but please, what I'm about to tell you mustn't be told to others…. Please… "Cassie looked at her with pleading eyes as he sat in a chair in front of Tsunade. The blonde woman looked troubled, like if she was trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. Tsunade sighed as she nodded and looked at him with a friendly smile. "I promise I won't tell anyone about our conversation Cassie-chan"

Cassie focused at the Uzumaki mark on his clothes and sighed; "here goes." He thought to himself.

"I'm going to kidnap the remaining Zetsus and use them to resurrect Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, honored hokage" Cassie explained as he bowed his head politely for Tsunade. He tilted his head up and saw Tsunade's expression; Utter shock. Tsunade stood up from her chair as she shouted towards him.

"H-h-how can you resurrect them? It isn't possible to resurrect Minato Namikaze because his soul is in the Death God's stomach; you can't possibly recover his soul! It's impossible!" Tsunade yelled in a stern voice. Cassie gave her a reassuring smile that told her that he hadn't explained everything to her. She sighed and sat down in her chair again, allowing Cassie to continue.

"I know very well that his soul is in the Death God's stomach Tsunade-sama, but that doesn't mean anything to me due to my blood; I'll be able to extract his soul from him. I know how to do it; just trust me Godaime hokage"Cassie explained with a smile and a happiness shining in his blue eyes.

Tsunade sat in her chair and looked dumbfounded, as she let the words burn themselves into her brain; she couldn't understand how Cassie would be able to extract the Yondaime's soul from the Death God, but she sighed and nodded towards Cassie.

"I understand; I don't know how you'll be able to do it though, but I understand, and I wish you good luck Cassie Uzumaki" Tsunade replied as she smiled warmly at Cassie; Happiness shining in her eyes as she really hoped that he would be able to bring them back to life.

Cassie listened very carefully as Tsunade explained where the last Zetsus where hiding; they weren't more than a few hours away from the hidden leaf. Cassie nodded as Tsunade wished him good luck as he left her office. "Shizune come here! I need you to get me Yamato" Shizune nodded towards Tsunade and excused herself; going to look for Yamato.

Cassie jumped gracefully from tree to tree as he picked up the pace; wanting to get there so he could capture the zetsus before they disappear. He jumped and ram for about 20 more minutes, until he could finally see them. He repressed his chakra as he hid behind a tree; otherwise he knew they would sense him. He pulled out 4 kunais from his back and threw about the 4 zetsus: capturing them in a force field, before they could even think about retreating. Cassie jumped down from the tree and made a lot of hand seals as he teleported them back to the hidden leaf village. Cassie stood on top of hokage monument when he felt a lot of chakra's coming his way; he forgot to repress his chakra to minimal when he teleported. He had never shown all of his chakra before so he understood why they were cautious. He stood by the force field and looked at the even sky when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Cassie-kun what are you doing?" Naruto asked him in a concerned voice. Cassie turned his head towards Naruto and smiled; He knew Naruto would be so happy once he had accomplished his goal. He looked past Naruto and saw all of Naruto's friends; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Tsunade gave Cassie a reassuring nod; allowing him to start the ritual. Cassie did a lot of seals when the force field suddenly disappeared; 4 Zetsus lying unconsciously on the ground. Everyone besides Tsunade had curiosity written all over their faces. Cassie smiled warmly at Naruto before turning towards the Zetsus. He placed one Zetsu away from the others, and took a scroll, a kunai and a small bottle from his bag. Cassie sighed a bit; not wanting to hurt anybody, but he knew that Zetsu was evil so it wouldn't matter. Cassie opened the bottle and poured the blood over the kunai as he placed it on the scroll; suddenly marks appeared on the scroll and began to surround the Zetsu on ground.

Everyone looking shocked at him; they had realized what he was doing, but didn't dare to interfere. Cassie turned his attention towards the Zetsu as he whispered lowly; "Impure World Resurrection". Paper began to attach itself to the Zetsu, as he screamed in pain; only to be replaced by Kushina Uzumaki's corpse sitting in his stead.

Naruto began to tremble as he saw his mother's body; he didn't know if he should run to her body or not. Naruto heard everyone gasp as he turned his head towards Cassie; blood dripping down his left arm. The arm bled profusely; Naruto wanted to run over to bandage the arm, but he knew that he shouldn't disturb him as he continued with the ritual. Naruto felt a pain stab him in the heart as he saw Cassie's clothing turning red. Cassie had a few tears in his eyes due to the pain. He held the bloody kunai in his trembling hand as he opened another small bottle of blood and poured it the kunai; mixing it with his own blood. Cassie put the bloody kunai on another scroll and started Impure World Resurrection on another Zetsu. As they waited for the paper to attach itself to Zetsu they saw the sky turn dark, and a silence smothering their breathing.

Everyone looked in horror as the Death God suddenly appeared and pulled a soul out from his stomach; Only Cassie and Tsunade knew whose soul it was. Tsunade gasped in surprise as she watched; "So he knew a way to make the Death God abandon the soul" She whispered to herself as the Death God disappeared and the paper began to cover the Zetsu.

Zetsu suddenly got blonde hair as a muscular looking man appeared before them; everyone stared dumbfounded as they stared at the new corpse. "Minato Namikaze!" Kakashi exclaimed out loud. Everyone gasped in utter shock. In all of a sudden Cassie moved the last two Zetsus to Minato and Kushina's bodies. Cassie put his hands on the two Zetsus as blue light appeared; flowing from Cassie's hands to the two Zetsus as he whispered something to them. The blue light disappeared and Cassie began to tremble; looking very weak as he almost fell to the ground. Cassie turned around, smiling just before he fainted. He was about to hit the ground, when Naruto caught him. He held Cassie in his arms as they saw the blue chakra appeared again; the two Zetsus transferring all of the chakra to Minato and Kushina's bodies. Naruto looked at Sakura as she nodded to him; "One's Own Life Reincarnation Ninjutsu." They both whispered.

The remaining two Zetsus fell dead on the ground as Minato and Kushina began to move; opening their eyes for the first time. Tsunade and Kakashi went to Kushina and Minato's sides and helped them up. Minato looked into Kushina's grey eyes as she looked into his blue eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked at them.

"W-What happened to us? Why are we here?" Kushina asked in a gentle voice as she looked at her surrounds; noticing that this was the top of the hokage monument. Minato took Kushina's hand as smiled at everyone; having an idea about what might have happened. Tsunade took Cassie form Naruto's arms so that he could be reunited with his parents. Naruto gave her a heartedly smile and ran over to his parents, hugging them so much that he almost squeezed the life out of them. Minato and Kushina kissed Naruto's head and hugged him back; unbelievable happy to be reunited with their only son. Everyone smiled at each other and clapped; welcoming Minato and Kushina to the world of the living.

As they all greeted Kushina and Minato; Cassie coughed up some blood as he began to tremble, going into a shock. Tsunade almost gasped as Cassie coughed up the blood; noticing how weak he was now. She told everyone that she would hurry to the hospital with him to make sure his condition didn't worsen.

Minato and Kushina watched the boy worriedly as Tsunade ran with him; hoping he would make it. Minato looked at Naruto and saw the sadness in his eyes; he was close to break down into tears. Naruto told them that he wanted to be with Cassie; everyone nodded in agreement, as he hurried to the hospital, Minato and Kushina right behind him.

Tsunade looked at Cassie worriedly as he lay in the hospital bed; even though he had stopped trembling, he still wasn't out of danger. Tsunade heard some footsteps and looked at Naruto who walked through the door; having the most concerned eyes she had ever seen him with. Naruto took a seat at the chair beside Cassie's bed, and took his hand gently. Naruto moved Cassie's hand to his mouth and kissed it; whispering how grateful he was for what Cassie had done.

What Minato and Kushina saw made their hearts melt; Naruto seemed to care deeply for this boy. Kushina turned to Tsunade and was about to ask her if Cassie was Naruto's boyfriend; Tsunade shook her head as soon as Kushina looked at her. Tsunade gave them a weak smile and lead them out of the room; leaving Naruto alone with Cassie.

"He's an Uzumaki" Tsunade told them gently as they stood outside of the room. Minato's face frowned; thinking about the possibility of another Uzumaki being alive. Tsunade then told them that Cassie was from another dimension and had only appeared 2 days ago. Minato and Kushina nodded; they understood why Naruto cared so much about the boy. Minato wrapped his arms around Kushina and told her that they had to thank Cassie many times for what he had done for them, and for Naruto. Tsunade opened the door to the room and told them that she would check on Cassie later, as she walked away.

Minato and Kushina sat down beside Naruto and stared at the boy; they could see a lot of similarities between Naruto and Cassie; except the fact that Cassie looked like a girl and Naruto looked like a guy. Kushina rubbed her son's back to calm him down; she could feel Naruto's body tense due to being upset. Naruto felt a tear run down his cheek as he felt Cassie move his hand weakly; he looked at Cassie warmly, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

"Are you okay Cassie-Kun?" Naruto asked in a very concerned voice that made Kushina and Minato shiver. He loved Cassie and they could feel it.

"I-I guess so, N-Naruto-k-kun" Cassie stuttered weakly. Naruto saw tears forming in Cassie's eyes; he leaned close and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"Cassie-Chan" two gentle voices said; Naruto and Cassie looked at Minato and Kushina. Kushina looked Cassie in his eyes and took his other hand.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, we don't know how we can repay you" Kushina said in an angel like voice, while caressing Cassie's hand gently. Cassie smiled warmly at Kushina; suddenly feeling stronger. Kushina let go of Cassie's hand and let Minato take it, as he stared into Cassie's deep blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.  
"We owe you so much Cassie-Chan… Would you like to live with Naruto, Kushina and me?" Minato asked with begging eyes, as he gave him a sweet smile; Cassie felt his heart beat faster when Minato smiled at him. Cassie thought about it for some time and finally nodded, giving them all a heartedly smile.

"I-I'd love that Minato-san" Cassie whispered as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks; Minato noticed the look of pain appearing and disappearing from Cassie's eyes. He didn't think too much of it and let it go.

They spent 30 minutes with Cassie as Minato and Kushina asked him questions about his life and himself; Everytime he answered, Minato noticed the look of pain in his eyes. He wanted to take the pain away and make the boy smile for eternity. Minato gave Cassie a warm smile and saw some of the pain disappear from his eyes. Cassie blushed deeply as he realized he had been staring at Minato; he turned his head towards the window and saw that it was already midnight.

"How long have I been out?" He wondered as he rubbed the bandage on his left arm.

"Minato-san would you please come with me" Tsunade asked him as she stood at the door. Minato nodded to Tsunade and gave Cassie one last smile before he exited the room.

"What did you want to talk about Godaime?" Minato questioned her worriedly; leaning against a wall, as he noticed the papers she was holding.

"I wanted to show you this Minato" Tsunade replied as she handed him the papers; Minato looked through the 2 papers and suddenly turned wide eyed. His face had turned white as he handed her back the papers.

"I-Is it true Tsunade?" Minato questioned her in a curious voice, with a hint of hope in it. Tsunade took the papers and gave him a warm smile and a nod.

"Yes it is Minato-San… Cassie is your and Kushina's son" She said as she gave him a comforting hug. Minato felt the tears run down his face; "my son… Cassie is my son", was the only thing he could think about as he hugged her back.

Minato smiled in glee as he went back to Cassie's room. On his way to the room he decided not to tell Kushina and Naruto yet; hoping that Cassie would reveal the truth to them. Minato smirked to himself, "So that's how he recovered my soul from the Death God; He sacrificed a lot of chakra and his own blood, so that he could summon my soul; using his own blood as an exchange with the Death God."

Minato smiled warmly as he walked through the door to Cassie's room; Naruto sleeping with his head lying on Cassie's thigh, while Kushina watched them, a sheer of happiness in her eyes. Minato went over to Kushina and hugged her. He kissed her lovingly and then told her that they would need to find a house for themselves; one with enough room for them and the 2 boys. "Our two sons" Minato thought as he smiled warmly.

"Already taken cared of Yondaime hokage" Kushina and Minato turned their heads towards the door and saw Yamato. Yamato smiled at them and told explained that Tsunade asked him to build a house for them a few hours ago; due to her conversation with Cassie. Yamato gave Minato a key and told them that he was glad that they had been resurrected. He told them where their house was and bowed politely for both Kushina and Minato; leaving the room. Minato and Kushina smiled heartedly at Naruto and Cassie before leaving the room, wanting to prepare their new house for when they could bring Cassie home with them.

2 days went by before Cassie got discharged from the hospital; not a single a single cloud in the sky as Cassie looked out the hospital window. Meanwhile; Naruto and his parents had been working on decorating Cassie's bedroom. Naruto knew that Cassie was quite girly so he had arranged the room by placing a couple of mirrors here and there; even moving the bed from the old house into the new, knowing how much Cassie liked his bed. Naruto just finished a shower; he had gotten paint on himself as he painted flowers on the walls of Cassie's room. As soon as they had finished decorating Cassie's room they decided that they should buy some clothes for him, knowing he didn't have that much clothes.

Kushina and Naruto went to buy some clothes; whilst Minato went to the hospital to meet with Cassie. Minato noticed Cassie walking down the hospital hallway and immediately went to him; chuckling sweetly as he approached his son.

"Hey Cassie-chan; it's really good to see you having regained your strength" Minato praised as he wrapped an arm around Cassie; the first time he ever held his young son in his arms.

"T-Thank you Minato-san" Cassie replied; a blush seeping across his cheeks as he looked away. Minato chuckled as he noticed the boy's blush and just held him close; his heart beating gently as he enjoyed the moment.

"Are you ready to see the house sweetie?" Minato cooed in Cassie's ear in an affectionate way. Cassie shivered as he heard his dad coo in his ear; it sent shockwaves through his body and made his heart beat faster.

After their close embrace ended, Minato held Cassie's left hand as they walked. Minato chuckled as he saw the way Cassie blinked with his eyes when they walked in the sunny afternoon weather; it was a very blissful feeling to walk in the nice autumn weather. Minato noticed the stares he received from Cassie now and then; but didn't mind it. In fact; he loved the way his son blushed whenever he looked at him. Minato closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of people talking and working; a grin formed on his mouth when he could smell Teuchi's ramen.

"I see that you've finally been discharged Cassie-chan" A voice said gently. Minato and Cassie turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Minato felt Cassie's grip tighten on his hand slightly; as they looked at the red-haired Kazekage.

"Y-Yeah" Cassie replied in an adorable cute voice; Minato noticed the shyness written over Cassie's face. He felt a stab of protectiveness wash over him when the red-haired boy walked up to them.

"Here Cassie-chan; I've wanted to give you these the day you would get discharged" Gaara explained in an affectionate voice; giving Cassie a bouquet of red roses, with a white rose standing out. Cassie blushed deeply and almost gasped when he saw the beautiful roses; his favorite flowers.

"T-Thank you a lot Kazekage" Cassie thanked him as he bowed his head. Gaara chuckled and took his hand gently; giving it a soft kiss, before he waved to them and walked away. Cassie stood dumbfounded and felt his heart beat faster.

"Seems like you have an admirer Cassie-chan; when are you going on a date with him?" Minato chuckled as he teased his son; the blush deepened on Cassie. Cassie finally snapped out of his trance and then smelled his flowers. He thought about Gaara as they walked through the city, thinking about the sweet smile the Kazekage had given him as he kissed his hand.

As they reached their house; they found a package outside of the front door. Minato went to the package as Cassie admired the giant house. "S-So big…" Cassie whispered as he looked at the house.

"Oh Cassie-chan; it seems like you have one more admirer." Minato cooed towards him. Cassie felt his cheeks darken as he went up to Minato. He saw that somebody had left a drawing and a note for him;

"I hope that you'll like the drawing Cassie Uzumaki; I spent a lot of time working on it while you slept at the hospital - Sai" Cassie's heart beat faster and faster when he read the note. His heart nearly stopped when he took the drawing; on the drawing he was wearing a white lose shirt that had slipped down on his left shoulder, his dark blonde hair a mess, but in an adorable way while he slept with a peaceful expression on his face. He could almost feel the details when he looked at the drawing; it looked so real.

Minato took the drawing and looked at it; his jaw nearly dropped. "I-Is that really my son… wow...h-he's so...So…hot…" Minato thought as he examined the drawing. He felt a blush seep over his face but he hurried to brush it off; not wanting to think about how hot his son looked on the drawing. He chuckled and gave the drawing back to Cassie; whose face was filled with affection and a sheer of happiness. "Who wouldn't be happy to know that somebody had used to so much time just to draw them so detailed." Minato thought and grinned; he wondered who would invite his son out first; the Kazekage or the artist Sai.

Minato led Cassie into the house and showed him around; showing him the kitchen, the giant living room, the dining room, the bathrooms and all of their bedrooms; 3 bathrooms, and 5 bedrooms. He led Cassie down the hall way and showed him his bedroom. Cassie's blush returned as they entered the room; not believing what he saw. The room had been painted a light greenish color with roses on it. The ceiling had been painted a light blue color with clouds and a sun. Cassie smiled happily and felt a few tears run down his face as he embraced Minato; telling him how happy he was for the room. Minato's heart jumped when Cassie hugged him; he smiled warmly and hugged his son back.

"You're welcome Cassie-chan; we knew you'd like it" Minato chuckled and left Cassie to examine his new room. Cassie sat down on the bed; looking at the drawing in his hand. He could barely believe that someone had captured his beauty so easily. Cassie felt his heart stop when he heard Minato call out his name; wanting him to come downstairs. Cassie left the drawing on the bed and went over to a table in his room; putting his bouquet on it before going downstairs. When he reached the last step he saw the boy; Sai stand in the front door, talking with Minato.

"A-ah H-hello S-Sai-kun" Cassie stuttered as he went to greet them; rubbing his left arm nervously, not realizing he rubbed in his wound. Sai smiled because of Cassie's shyness; Minato chuckled and told them that he would be in the kitchen if they needed him.

"Hello Cassie-kun; did you receive my gift?" Sai smiled as he walked into the living room; Cassie closing the front door behind him. Sai sat down on their white couch and padded the space beside him; wanting Cassie to sit by his side.

"Y-Yes I did; I really like it. You're an amazing artist" Cassie praised him as he tried to avoid Sai's gaze. Sai noticed this and moved his hand to rest on Cassie's; resulting in a gasp from Cassie. Unbeknownst to both of them, Minato hid at the door frame to the kitchen, listening in on their conversation. Minato suppressed a growl when he heard Cassie gasp; feeling the protectiveness washing over him again.

"He better not try anything…" Minato thought, clenching his fists in frustration.

"If you liked the drawing that much; then you probably wouldn't mind if I drew another picture of you?" Sai questioned Cassie as a smirk formed on his lips. Cassie felt Sai's breath touch his skin and froze; not sure if he liked to be this close to him.

"I-if you'd like to draw one more; then yes, I'd love that" Cassie replied with a smile, his cheeks flushing deeply as he looked at Sai. Sai moved in and kissed Cassie's cheek, whispering something; "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight Cassie-chan? Perhaps we should get to know each other a bit more?" Sai inquired; a tiny blush showing on his white skin.

Minato smiled when he heard Sai's proposal; relieved that he wanted to get to know Cassie beforehand. The protectiveness disappearing slowly as he heard Cassie accept their date. He joyfully went into the living room.

"I couldn't avoid hearing about your date; where will it be?" Minato asked as he smiled at the two boys" Cassie's face flushed even further while Sai only had a slight blush showing.

"I was thinking about going to place where we could eat some sushi. Of course only if you like sushi Cassie-Chan?" Sai asked in a curious voice. Cassie chuckled at this and nodded; he loved how Sai seemed concerned about his opinions.

"I'd love that Sai-kun" Cassie replied in a sweet tone, a blush showing clearly on his face. Minato chuckled at that while Sai's smile seemed to widen.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then Cassie-chan" Sai replied as he leaned in and kissed Cassie on his cheek; catching both Minato and Cassie by surprise. Cassie moved a hand to his cheek as his blush deepened; realizing that Sai put chan at the end of his name. Minato chuckled and escorted Sai out. He checked if Cassie was within hearing and sighed; before he closed the door he gazed sternly at Sai.

"Remember to give Cassie-chan a great time tonight Sai, and if you do ANYTHING to hurt his feelings, I'll make you regret it" He told Sai, as he gave him an icy stare. Sai smiled softly and bowed politely in front of him.

"I will Minato-san; don't worry, I'll never do anything to hurt someone as innocent as him; I'll do my best to make sure he gets an amazing time" Sai replied, having an affectionate gaze in his eyes. Minato's icy glare disappeared and was replaced by a cheerful smile, nodding at the young boy before saying goodbye, closing the door behind him.

Minato went into the living room, searching for Cassie, only to notice that Cassie had left. Minato left out a sigh; he was going to confront Cassie about the truth. He went upstairs and knocked on Cassie's door gently. Cassie opened the door and looked at Minato with a curious expression.

"Cassie-chan; I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend some quality time with me?" Minato asked him with a really sweet smile as he held his young son close to him, while inhaling the scent of his young son. Minato chuckled; "He smells like strawberries and roses" Minato thought. He didn't know if Cassie suspected him to have discovered the truth, he hoped that he had, so that he would confess it to him rather than having to questioning him about it. Cassie gave Minato a reassuring nod and went into the living room with Minato.

He looked at Cassie's choice of clothing as they went into the living room; "I hope he doesn't wear that kind of clothing all the time or else he might get raped by someone…" Minato thought worriedly as he looked at Cassie from behind; noticing how fit his clothes were on him, showing off his curves in an adorable way. "But I have to admit he does look really good in feminine clothes" Minato chuckled to himself as he sat down on the couch, left for Cassie. Cassie looked at Minato worriedly; scared about what the older blonde wanted to discuss. He began to feel slightly distressed as he felt Minato take his hand in his, noticing how warm Minato's hands was, making him blush.  
"W-What d-did you want to discuss with me Minato-san?" Cassie asked with a shy smile, despite knowing that he was blushing softly.

Minato sighed and decided that now was the time to tell Cassie that he knew everything. He gave Cassie a soft kiss on his hand and looked him deeply in his eyes; Cassie could see all of the love and affection that Minato held for him, just by looking into those beautiful eyes. Cassie felt his heart skip a beat as Minato started talking: He loved Minato's gentle voice.  
"Cassie-chan… I wanted to tell you that Kushina and I will always love you, no matter what'll happen…" Minato sighed as he continued "I know the truth Cassie-chan… I know who you really are, and how you are related to me…my young son" Minato finished the last sentence with a happy tone on the word son. Cassie froze; He felt like if the time had stopped. He hadn't expected that Minato would find out about his paternity to him. Cassie started trembling and pulled his hand from Minato. Minato looked at Cassie worriedly as Cassie began to cry. As he was about to pull Cassie close so that he could comfort him; Cassie got up from the couch and ran up the stairs towards his room; Minato right behind him.

"C-Cassie-chan, wait!" Minato yelled in a concerned voice. As he was about to grab Cassie by the waist, he noticed the tears running down his face. He stopped following Cassie and let him run inside of his room; locking the door behind him. Minato just stood outside the room and sighed; knowing Cassie would need some privacy. He leaned against the door and heard Cassie make some muffled sounds as he cried. Minato moved his hand to his chest; he felt a pain stab through him as he realized he had hurt his young boy. He sat down outside the door; listening to Cassie's devastating cries. "I-I'm so sorry Cassie…" Minato whispered in silence; when suddenly he heard a voice downstairs.

"We're back!" Naruto shouted excitedly; he couldn't wait to show Cassie the clothes that he and Kushina had bought him. As Kushina and Naruto cheerfully went up the stairs, they noticed Minato sitting by Cassie's door.

"What's wrong dear?" Kushina asked gently as she placed a hand on Minato's shoulder; her expression changed from a cheerful to a concerned.

"Is something wrong with Cassie?" Naruto inquired in a worried voice, as he listened to Cassie's cries. Minato rubbed the tears away from his eyes and told them that he would explain everything to them downstairs. Kushina and Naruto nodded and followed Minato.

Once they had sat down in the living room; Minato began to inform them the truth about Cassie.

"C-Cassie-chan… he's more related to us than you think Naruto…" Minato explained in a low voice. Naruto frowned as he looked at his father.

"What do you mean dad?" Naruto questioned him in a puzzled tone. Kushina seemed to think about what Minato had said and suddenly gasped; remembering that he was from another dimension:

"H-he's…. isn't he, Minato?" Kushina stuttered as he looked at her husband; eyes full of compassion and utter shock. Minato nodded slowly and explained everything to Naruto. His expression changed drastically from utter shock to a nervous one; thinking about how they had fooled about a couple of days ago. "I-I had oral with my own b-brother…oh god…" Naruto thought as his hands trembled.  
"How are we going to get him out of his room?" Kushina interrupted as he looked at Minato and Naruto with anxious eyes.

"We'll have to give him some space sweetie. It seems he didn't want us to know the truth." Minato sighed and hugged his wife and son close.

"We'll give him as much time as he needs dad" Naruto replied with a soft smile, hugging his parents close.

"I'll make some dinner for us; he shouldn't starve in his room" Kushina giggled and smiled at her husband; who leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Minato turned towards their watch and sighed.

"You won't need to make any dinner for Cassie sweetie; He has a date tonight" Minato chuckled as he let go of them.

"Who asked him out?" Naruto asked curiously as he went to open the door.

"Oh you'll see son" Minato giggled and went to the kitchen with Kushina to prepare dinner. Naruto opened the front door and went wide eyed as he gasped out loud: "Sai!"

End of Chapter 3 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Story made by Flamon (My user from another website) / Flame3345. ^^

Disclaimer: The only character in this series that is mine, is Cassie, the rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 4: The Shock.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Sai!"** Naruto exclaimed at the raven haired man standing at the front door.  
**"Hello, Naruto-kun. It's nice to see you"** Sai replied in a warmer tone than his usual. Sai smiled softly at Naruto as he moved to the side, allowing Sai to get inside.

"**Y-you're Cassie's date?"** Naruto inquired, curiosity showing clearly in his voice. Naruto saw that Sai wore his usual clothing which annoyed Naruto a bit _'He could've at least have worn something else for a date'_ Naruto grumbled. Naruto saw the mirth in Sai's face and let out a sigh; _'I have to tell him that Cassie's upset and probably won't come out of his room'_

"**Yes I am, Naruto-kun"** Sai replied as he looked around for Cassie.

"**Is he not ready for the date?"** Sai asked, a bit of concern showing in his voice. As soon as Naruto was about to answer him he heard footsteps at the stairs; both of them turning towards Cassie and nearly dropped their jaws.

"**I'm ready, Sai"** Cassie interrupted them as he went down the stairs. Naruto and Sai were speechless; Cassie wore such hot clothes that they couldn't stop staring.

Cassie giggled as he walked over to Sai and kissed the taller man on his cheek. _'They better start breathing unless they want to die of suffocation'_ Cassie thought.

"**C-Cassie-Chan, y-you look so…so…wow"** Sai stuttered as he looked all over his date; from head to toe. Cassie wore a red tight long sleeved shirt that reached his hips, while showing off his shape, and tight dark blue pants that made his body look really feminine. Half of his hair was put up in a ponytail while half of the hair hung down; giving Cassie's hip length hair the appearance of their mother's long red hair. His bangs fell just right into his eyes; showing off the beautiful bright blue color. Then Naruto and Sai notices the belt that Cassie wore around his waist; having the Uzumaki clan's mark on it.

Just as Sai and Cassie were about to leave, Kushina walked in and exclaimed in excitement; telling Cassie how pretty he looked. Minato came in with a camera in his hand and started to take pictures of Sai and Cassie; standing by each other and Sai swooping Cassie up bridal style. Cassie blushed softly as Sai lifted him. Kushina just giggled at the young couple, while Minato and Naruto tried their best not to send icy glares towards Sai.

"**L-Let's go now, Sai"** Cassie whispered gently as Sai put him down. He nodded and opened the front door. Cassie gave his family a weak smile before leaving; giving them some hope that he had calmed down.

"**Have a good time, sweetie!"** Kushina yelled in excitement before Cassie closed the door. She went to Minato and took the camera to look at the pictures; saying a lot of **"Aws"** as she looked them through. Minato smiled at how his wife behaved; loving the fact that they had 2 children now. Minato looked at Naruto and grinned, wanting to tease him.

"**So, Naruto- 'chan'; when are you going to get asked out by a guy?"** Minato chuckled while Kushina started laughing out loud. Naruto stared dumbfounded at his parents, his face turned scarlet red; before he fell to the floor, due to getting too embarrassed. Minato kept chuckling as he helped Naruto up.

"**I'm not going to get asked out by any guy, dad; I am not gay!"** Naruto exclaimed angrily at his father. Minato grinned and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair.

"**I guess you took after that from me then, Naruto-kun"** Minato chuckled and went back to the kitchen. Naruto smiled, knowing his father had only been teasing him. Naruto went into the living room to relax, thinking about Cassie and Sai's date while he waited for dinner.

**At the sushi restaurant:**

Cassie slowly ate his sushi; he felt quite embarrassed to eat normally because of Sai staring at him the whole time. Sai chuckled and just ate his sushi; complimenting Cassie the whole time. Cassie thought about how much he liked Sai's company; except the fact that the guy didn't say much. Cassie finished his dinner in silence, while Sai kept praising his beauty and personality.

Sai had tried to kiss Cassie a couple of times during their date; but he knew the raven's intentions and avoided it just in time, each time.  
Cassie leaned forward and gave Sai a kiss on his cheek _'hmm, warm'_ he thought as he pulled away from Sai; his cheeks showing a tint of red.

"**I really enjoyed the dinner, Sai; but I think I should get home now, or else Minato might get angry at you" **Cassie reasoned, as he stared into Sai's dark eyes. Sai's smile widened as he nodded his head in approval, remembering his conversation with Minato.

"**Let me at least help you home Cassie-chan" **Sai interjected. Cassie's blush deepened as he shook his head.

"**You don't have to Sai-kun; I'd like to be alone for a while"** Cassie smiled at him as he stood up from the chair. **"I guess I'll see you later"** Cassie waved his hand and walked away; leaving behind a smiling Sai.

'_Damn...'_ Sai cursed in his mind as he adjusted his pants, thinking about how well their date went.

"**So close..."** Cassie whispered lowly as he walked through the empty streets, enjoying the silence.

'_The village actually looks very nice in the moonlight'_ Cassie smiled as he looked around at the dark buildings. The light reflected by the moon showed off the buildings clearly in the dark night. He sighed and continued to think about how he would approach his family once he got back home.

**"I-I'm home"** Cassie whispered as he closed the front door. When nobody answered him he decided to talk to them tomorrow, and went up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes due to feeling tired all of a sudden. When he stepped onto the next step he slipped and hit his arm on the floor. _'I should be more careful'_ he thought to himself as he got up. When he reached his bedroom he could hear Naruto's snoring; _'So that's why nobody answered' _He giggled and entered his own room.

**"Cassie-chan, wake up sweetie, breakfast is ready"** Minato shouted, while he knocked on the door to his room. He couldn't tell whether or not Cassie still needed privacy so he chose not to go in there. He waited for a while for Cassie to respond, and when he doesn't hear any answer, he decides to go down to the kitchen.

**"I'm up dad, I need to change my clothes though and then I'll come down" **yawns Cassie, his hand on one of his hips as he stands with morning hair and a loose shirt on; Minato just stands gaping at him, his cheeks turning red _'W-wow ...'_ Minato thinks as he looks at Cassie's feminine body, long and messy morning hair, loose shirt and tight pants showing off his legs_. 'He's definitely gotten his mother's body'_ Minato chuckles, and notices Cassie's smile and smiles back with a warm hearted smile; happy that Cassie is not mad. He nods to Cassie and heads down the stairs. Cassie giggles due to Minato's priceless expression when he saw him.

'_If he's like that when I'm wearing my clothes, then I wonder how he'll react if he saw me naked'_ Cassie grinned as he went back to his room to change; putting on a long sleeved green jacket and removing his pants. He didn't care about having pants on; he wanted to see how Minato would react once he saw him half naked. As Cassie walked down the hallway he suddenly felt a cramp in his stomach_. 'Damn!'_ He screamed in his head as he fell to his knees, one of his hands clutching onto his stomach, as he gasps for air.

Naruto heard something in the hallway and opened his door slightly; when he saw Cassie on the floor he hurried to his side.  
**"Cassie-kun; what's wrong? Are you okay?!"** Naruto inquired as he helped Cassie back on his legs. Cassie leaned against him as he trembled for a couple of minutes, while he gathered his strength; sighing in relief as the pain subsided. He turned towards Naruto and smiled; thanking him for his aid. Naruto held Cassie close and told him that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he lost Cassie; leaving Cassie speechless. He had been thinking about leaving Naruto and their parents, so that Naruto could have the life he deserved with his parents. But now, he wasn't so sure if it was what Naruto really would have wanted.

"**W-We should get downstairs; our mother and father have made breakfast for us"** Cassie giggled as he kissed Naruto's cheek. _'Thank you for your help Naruto-kun. I don't know what happened, but it sure was painful'_ He thought as he held onto him. Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist and lifted him up bridal style; not taking any chances of Cassie experiencing cramps again. He saw the blush on Cassie's face and chuckled.

"I'll **carry you Cassie-kun; I don't want you to experience pain again"** He smiles warmly and kisses his cheek, before carrying him down the stairs.

"**Good morning Naruto-kun and Cassie-chan!"** Kushina shouted excitedly as she saw her two sons entering the kitchen. She noticed the way Naruto carried Cassie and giggled; _'How cute; they look like a married couple'_ Kushina smiled and shows them into the dining room, where Minato's sitting and waiting for them. Minato looks at Cassie and nearly drops his jaw, a blush seeping over his cheeks as his blue eyes widen. _'D-does he need to look so much like his mother!' _Minato curses in his mind as he noticed Cassie's lack of clothing.

Naruto nods to his dad and sits Cassie down on a chair beside Minato. Cassie rubs his arm nervously and looks down at the table shyly, thinking about what to say to his family. Kushina and Naruto sit down on the opposite side of the table, facing Minato and Cassie. He looks at his parents and his brother and notices the happy expressions they have, he sighs to himself and thinks_ 'Let's just get this over with'_

"**I-I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It's just… I didn't know how you would take it if you knew about my real identity… I-I didn't want to tell you because I want Naruto to have ALL of your attention… he deserves it more than me…"** Cassie whimpers as he stares down on the table, not wanting to look them in their eyes right now.

"**Cassie-kun; I want you in my life. Believe it or not I'm much happier now that I know that you're actually my brother. So please don't feel bad"** Naruto told Cassie as he smiled towards him. Kushina and Minato both nodded in approval towards Cassie; telling him they felt the same way. Cassie blushed deeply and nodded to them, giving them a kind hearted smile. As they ate their breakfast, Cassie gasped out loud again; his hand clutching onto his stomach again due to cramps. Naruto hurried to Cassie's side and put his hand on his belly, while he let Cassie's head rest on his shoulder; as he cried out in pain. Kushina told Minato to get Tsunade, but Cassie signals him to stop. He sighs and pulls away from Naruto gently, the pain subsiding again.

"**W-What happened to you, Cassie-chan?"** Kushina inquires in a worried voice. Cassie thinks about it for some time and explains that he thinks it's due to still regaining his strength. Minato and Naruto nods in agreement. They all sigh and help Cassie up from the floor, continuing their breakfast.

2 Days pass since Cassie confessed his feelings for his family. Every now and then, he still kept getting these weird cramps without knowing what's causing them. The sun shone brightly through the curtains to Cassie's room. He rubbed his eyes gently as he sat up in his bed. He had been feeling more and more exhausted, although Tsunade had explained to him that he would have regained all of his strength by now. Cassie looked down on the mark on his stomach and wondered if it may have caused the cramps. He shook his head in denial _'No, that shouldn't be possible'_ he thought as he got up from his bed. When he went to his drawer he suddenly felt very dizzy. _'Ugh… what's happening to me'_ He wondered as he put his hand to his head, trembling, barely able to stay on his feet, just before passing out on the floor, with a thump.

"**Cassie-chan; are you okay?"** Minato asked in a worried voice as he went into Cassie's room, he heard a gasp and then a bang. He hurried to Cassie's side when he found him on the floor; shaking him gently as he tried to wake him up.

"**C-Cassie, wake up… please wake up"** He whimpered as he carefully lifted Cassie and teleported them to Tsunade's office. The blonde woman stared at Minato in wonder as he explained what had happened; that he found Cassie lifeless on the floor in his bedroom.

"**Please help him, Tsunade"** Minato begged the blonde woman as he held back his tears. Tsunade saw the sweat drops run down the side of Minato's face. _'He's definitely worried…' _She thought as she nodded, telling him to follow her; she showed him into a room beside her office, where they put Cassie on a bed.

"**I'll check him now, but please wait in my office in the meantime; it could take a while: and don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious"** Tsunade gave Minato a reassuring smile and gestured him towards her office. Minato nodded and gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek before leaving him; he looked at Tsunade and told her that Cassie has been having these weird cramps recently. Tsunade frowned as she thought about what he had just told her; she nodded and closed the door behind him.

Tsunade checked Cassie's blood pressure and his organs; making sure that everything's working like it should, until she discovers the imbalance in his hormones. _'That's weird, his hormones are higher than they were last time I checked him'_ she thought before a thought crossed her. She moved her hands to Cassie's belly and poured her chakra on it. A smile appeared on her face as she removed her hands; she knew that Cassie was an m/herm and thought about the possibility of pregnancy due to the hormones.

Cassie opened his eyes slowly and looked at the surroundings; realizing he wasn't in his room. He turned his head towards a smiling Tsunade.

"**Tsunade-sama, what's going on? What am I doing here?"** Cassie questioned her; his eyes widened as he trembled slightly, as he suddenly remembered how much pain he felt this morning. Tsunade who sat beside him took his hand gently, trying to calm him down. Cassie looked at her in suspicion, curiosity written over his face; he was about to question her once more when she stopped him, Tsunade chuckled to herself as she saw at his expression.

"**You're pregnant, Cassie-chan; Congratulations"** She explained as she smiled warmly at him, her brown eyes shining brightly as she told him the news of his pregnancy. Cassie's eyes narrowed even more as if everything froze around him. He looked down on his stomach and placed a trembling hand there.

"**Y-you're kidding right? I-I can't be pregnant… I've never been with anyone in my life…"** Cassie stammered as he stared at Tsunade in disbelief. Tsunade frowned as she heard his answer. "**What? That's can't be true Cassie; your baby is the proof of that"** She told him as she put her hand on top of his. Cassie moved his other hand to his head and ran it through his messy hair in confusion. He sighed; not wanting to argue with Tsunade.

"**How long into the pregnancy am I, Tsunade?"** He inquired as he felt the flow of chakra developing in his stomach; believing her completely now. _'How come I didn't notice it until now'_ He wondered.

"**From what I can tell about 3 weeks; 3 weeks and 4 days to be exact"** She explained. She noticed his frown and gave him a motherly hug.

"**You don't have to tell anyone yet if you don't want to Cassie; it's your decision, but sooner or later they will notice it."** She smirked as she saw the blush appear on his face. _'Yeah… They will once my stomach starts growing… but that's not the problem… the problem is; who's the father?'_ He thought and hugged her back.

"**Thank you Tsunade-sama; I'm very grateful that you won't tell anyone about this"** He smiled towards her and giggled; the thought of Minato knowing of his pregnancy would send the older blonde flying through the roof of their house in an murderous rage, as he would search for the one that impregnated his young child.  
Tsunade gave Cassie a reassuring smile and asked him if it was okay with him to let Minato into the room. Cassie chuckled and nodded in approval. Minato almost flew through the room, as he hurried to Cassie's side; grateful that his son has awoken. Tsunade nodded to Cassie and began to explain to Minato what had happened to him; leaving out the fact that Cassie was pregnant, practically just telling him that it was a hormonal imbalance. Minato nodded his head in acknowledgement; thinking that it was due to his chakra. Cassie smiled and took his father's hand, guiding it to his belly without his father noticing it. _'You're going to be a grandfather, Minato' _he thought as he placed his own hand on top of his father's.

"**Tsunade-sama is right, d-dad; it has been the hormones that's been giving me cramps"** Cassie giggled joyfully as Minato rubbed his belly gently **"Hey it tickles ya know!"** He laughed as he tries to remove his father's hand.

"**Yep; you definitely take after that from your mother, sweetie"** Minato chuckled and helped Cassie up. Tsunade smiles at what she sees; a loving father helping his innocent son. She felt her eyes get watery but then toughed up.

"**Minato-san; I have to recommend for you to let Cassie relax and take things easy. It's not healthy for his body to be put under pressure yet."** She describes before giving Cassie a weak hug and handling him a bottle of pills. He hurries to put them in his pocket and hugs her back, smiling joyfully. '_Thank you Tsunade; I don't know how I would explain it to my dad if he saw the vitamin pills for the pregnanc_y' Cassie thought as he took Minato's hand; winking to Tsunade before teleporting.

"**Remember to come back for a monthly check-up! I have to make sure that his body has improved, Minato!" **Tsunade shouts just before the 2 blondes disappear; earning a smile and a nod from Minato.

**2 Months later.**

As time went by, Cassie's baby bump began to be evident. His family had not noticed it yet, because that Cassie had begun to wear loose fitting clothes, much to Kushina and Minato's liking. Kushina noticed that Cassie was much more cautious than he used to be and decided to talk to him, to find out if it was because of some boy. Cassie and Kushina couldn't help but laugh each time that someone brought the subject **"boy"** up; Minato was very overprotective of his youngest son and sent murderous glares towards every boy who tried approaching Cassie; he even showed off all of his weapons, just to intimidate them.

'_If that's how he is like whenever somebody tries approaching me; then I wonder what would happen if he found me kissing somebody'_ Cassie thought as he leaned back on the white soft couch. He smiled towards Kushina as she sat down on the other couch.

"**Hey mom; what was it you wanted to discuss?"** Cassie questioned her as he wrapped a blanket around himself, so that he could feel his baby bump without anyone seeing it.

Kushina smiled and ruffled her son's hair gently, giving him a soft smile.

"**I've noticed the way you've gotten much more cautious lately, sweetie; and I can't help to wonder why, is it because of some…"** She leaned close and whispered in Cassie's ear **"Boy?"**

The red tint on Cassie's cheeks deepened as he shook his head quickly. Even though he was shaking his head no to Kushina, his mind was saying yes.

"**There isn't any boy, mother. But I would like to ask you a question of my own; how was it like being pregnant with Naruto?"** He smiled and chuckled as he saw the frightened expression of his mother.

"**W-well…"** She began, rubbing the back of her head. "**Well all I can tell you, is that it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced! But! Seeing my beautiful son made it all worth it" **She smiled and giggled as she saw the fearful expression on Cassie.

'_G-Good to know, mom'_ Cassie thought; shivering at the thought of childbirth.

Kushina hugged Cassie and told him that was all, leaving him alone in the living room. Cassie sighed and rubbed his belly gently; wondering whether or not he should tell his mom, knowing she wouldn't get mad. Cassie rubbed his head due to feeling dizzy, _'damn hormones'_ he thought as he shifted slightly on the couch so that he could take a nap.

**A few hours later; evening.**

Minato had just returned home from a trip to Tsunade's office. He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead as he went into the living room. Tsunade had taken a pleasure in teasing the previous Hokage; talking about all of the boys that kept staring at Cassie. He almost freaked out when Tsunade told him about a boy trying to kiss him. He sat down on one of the couches in the living room and noticed Cassie sleeping peacefully.  
_'At least he's safe and sound from all the boys in the village, for now'_ Minato chuckled as he moved closer, leaning in and kissed Cassie on his forehead.

Cassie let out a soft moan as his forehead was kissed. Minato pulled away quickly; a bright blush evident on his face. _'W-what just happened?'_ He thought as he sat on the couch again, trying to forget the sound of his son's moan… **"Does he really sound like that…w-with that sweet and innocent voice…"**Minato said to himself.

"**Oh, hey daddy"** Cassie giggled as he stared at his dad, noticing the red cheeks. Minato hadn't noticed that Cassie had slowly awakened, as he sat deep in his own thought. Cassie sat up on the couch and didn't notice that the blanket had fallen off.

"**Cassie-chan; I went to Tsunade's office today. She told me that you requested not to go on missions anymore, for some time. What is all that about sweetie? It isn't because of some…"** He frowned and clenched his teeth; letting out a weak growl as he spoke the word **"boy"**.

Cassie shook his head gently and carefully got up from the couch, giving his father a reassuring smile.

"**I'm sorry that I haven't been on missions for a long time, dad; I just don't feel like it at the moment" **Cassie explained in a nervous voice as he avoided eye contact with Minato; he felt bad about lying, but it wasn't really a lie. Minato nodded and gave Cassie a hug. He rubbed Cassie on his back to calm him down.

"**I understand, sweetie; you don't have to feel bad about it. I-"**Minato didn't finish his sentence; his hand stopped when it suddenly felt the bump on Cassie's stomach. Cassie gasped when he realized where Minato's hand was and pulled away from him; stammering, not knowing what to say.

"**D-Dad, I-I can explain-"**Cassie tried but Minato interrupted him with his chuckling.

"**It's okay sweetie; I know you've been eating more of your mother's food, but I didn't realize you ate THAT much more"** Minato explained. Cassie sighed in relief; _'At least he doesn't suspect anything'_.

Minato rubbed Cassie's belly once more and gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek. He smiled towards Cassie before he exited the room.

Cassie rubbed his belly gently as a blush formed on his soft cheeks, _'If he's that sweet towards me just because I've gained weight... Then maybe I should tell him the truth…'_ Cassie began to ponder

**1 Week Later**

Cassie sat on his bed, writing in his diary. Sometimes things were just too much for him, so he had to relieve some stress, and the best way to do that was to write everything in a diary.

He heard a knock on the door and put his diary under his pillow, and then went to open the door.

"**Oh, hey Naruto-kun; are everything alright? Do you need anything Nii-san?"** Cassie asked the older blonde, while leaning against the doorframe. Naruto smiled and leaned down, staring into his little brother's blue eyes.

"**The old hag asked me to escort Gaara and his siblings back to Suna; and I wondered if you'd like to tag along, experiencing another city. Please, Cassie-Chan, it'll be fun!"** The older blonde exclaimed excitedly as he waited impatiently for his brother to answer. _'And I'm sure that Gaara will be pleased to have you coming along too'_ Cassie giggled and nodded his head in approval, he couldn't say no to his brother.

Naruto waited downstairs when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from the couch and made his way to the front door.

"**There you are, Hinata-Chan! Are you ready for the mission?"** Naruto asked his girlfriend excitedly. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on his cheek tenderly.

"**Yes I am, Naruto-Kun; but do you really think it's a good idea to bring Cassie-Chan? I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way for the Kazekage?"** She asked him gently, worry showing in her voice.

Just when Naruto was about to respond, they heard someone coming down the stairs. They looked up and saw Cassie. Cassie had changed to his mission garments. Naruto had anticipated that Cassie would wear his normal mission garments, but the clothing wore now, were much looser. He had a pair of green pants and wore a loose dark brown hooded shirt with long sleeves. Naruto giggled when he looked at Hinata's facial expression; she had never expected Cassie would go in such an outfit, nonetheless it suited him.

**"Are you ready to go or would you rather be standing there all day?" **Cassie asked with a big grin.

Naruto and Hinata blushed as they realized that they had been caught staring. Both nodded and followed Cassie out the door, towards their destination.

When they got closer to the gates of Konoha, they could hear Temari telling her siblings about a date she had with Shikamaru. They went over to them and greeted them

"**Hey Kankuro-san, Temari-san and Kazekage-sama"** Cassie bowed in front of the sand siblings. Kankuro and Temari seemed to bow back for him, but Gaara didn't. Cassie wondered why the Kazekage didn't, but guessed it was because he was a much higher rank than him. Gaara smiled and walked over to Cassie, looking down on him, due to their difference in height, and kissed Cassie on the cheek. Naruto smiled and whispered to Hinata, **"It is funny how much Gaara grew since last year, won't you agree, Hinata-Chan?"** The purple haired girl nodded to her boyfriend, as she moved her hair to her face; trying to hide the blush that was showing clearly.

"**Well, well, let's get going!"** Temari exclaimed. Kankuro went over to Gaara and whispered something to him, a grin evident on the older shinobi's face. Gaara turned his attention to Cassie; a tinge of red on his cheeks. Cassie gave Gaara a weak nod before following the others.

On the way to Suna, Gaara used every opportunity he could to be alone with Cassie. The Kazekage seemed to be very determined to win the blonde's heart. They had been walking for hours and the sun was starting to set, so they decided to set up a camp for the night.

While they set up the camp, Cassie listened to Kankuro and Temari's conversation. It wasn't until he heard what Temari said, that he realized they were talking about him.

**"Men should be with men, and women should be with women. That way, they don't piss each other off."**

The young blonde's face reddened significantly when he realized that they were talking about Gaara and himself. _'Gaara... Does he really feel that way towards me?'_ He wondered as he went over to Gaara to help him set up a tent.

The young Kazekage's face lit up when he noticed the blonde kneeling down beside him.  
**"H-Hey, Gaara-kun; I-I was wondering if you would mind if I slept with you… I-I mean! I-In the same tent of course"** The blonde's blush deepened as he heard the Kazekage's siblings snicker behind him. _'H-How embarrassing'_ He sighed.

Gaara's smile widened just enough for Cassie to notice that he was grinning slightly. He leaned in close to Cassie; so close that his breath sent shivers down Cassie's spine.

"**I would like that very much, Cassie-chan"** He whispered ever so gently with his voice.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished setting up their tent, when they noticed that Cassie and Gaara were setting up a tent of their own. _'So he is into Gaara, eh? Gaara, you lucky bastard!' _Naruto grinned as he spied on his younger brother and friend.

Gaara and Cassie had just finished setting up their tent when Cassie suddenly told him that he didn't feel well. "**I think I'm going to throw up…"** He whispered and ran away from the camp. Hinata noticed the trembling blonde and decided to follow him; just in case that he needed some help.

Cassie leaned against a tree as he used a cloth from his pocket to clean his mouth. _'Damn, why of all times did I have to throw up while being with them? Now they might figure it out!'_ He wondered as he rubbed his stomach gently. _'But at least you're safe. And that's all that matters to me' _He smiled happily. He waited for his stomach to relax before turning back to the camp. Hinata had been hiding behind a tree, using her Byakugan to make sure that Cassie wouldn't get ambushed by any hiding ninjas; when she noticed the weird chakra signature coming from Cassie. _'That's weird; that chakra signature reminds me of the chakra signature of a pregnant female'_ Her eyes widened as she remembered that Cassie was a male/herm and realized that she had indeed been right about what she saw. _'He's pregnant. How come he hasn't told anybody yet? I'm sure he already knows, but I'd better make sure' _she nodded shyly to herself.

"**Cassie-chan; I'd like to talk to you about something"** She said softly as the blonde turned around to look at her. He smiled gently and nodded his head, following her away from the others, so that they could talk in privacy. Neither of them noticed the eye that had been watching them.

"**What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Hinata-chan?"** He asked with a smile.

Hinata rubbed her arm shyly, a blush evident on her face as she stared at him.

"**I followed you when you had to throw up, and used Byakugan to make sure that you wouldn't get ambushed by any hidden ninjas; that's when I noticed the different chakra signatures coming from you. Cassie-chan… You're pregnant, did you know that?"** She asked him carefully, not wanting to upset him.

Cassie smiled gently and nodded.

"**I should have known that you would have been the first to discover it Hinata-chan. Yes, I know about my pregnancy, and I am very happy about it"** He said as he rubbed his belly tenderly. He froze when she asked him **"the question";** who's the father?

He shivered, and rubbed his head a bit, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"**I honestly don't know Hinata-chan. I don't remember ever being in bed with anybody. But please Hinata-chan. Please don't tell anybody about this conversation. I-I am not ready to tell anybody about the pregnancy. Tsunade-sama is the only one who knows; she was the one that discovered the pregnancy."** He was whimpering now as she saw some tears forming in his blue eyes.

She gave him a gentle hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

"**Shh, it's okay. I won't tell anybody about it. Just promise me to be careful. If you use chakra in your condition, you might faint or worse, depending on how much chakra you use. But it would be for the best if you don't use any chakra at all." **

He nodded slowly, understanding her concern. He rubbed his tears away and smiled happily at her, telling her how thankful he was for her concern and that she would keep his secret a secret. He held her hand as they went back to the camp.

Cassie went inside of his and Gaara's tent to relax; lying down on his side of the tent as he rubbed his belly gently. He didn't realize that Gaara had entered the tent as he rubbed his belly. The Kazekage had a gentle look on his face, and some very happy eyes, like if he had been crying.

"**Is something wrong Gaara-kun? Your eyes…" **Cassie asked as he moved a hand along Gaara's face; he had indeed shed a few tears. Just as Cassie was about to ask him why he had cried, Gaara got on top of him and pinned his hands on top of his head, gently. Cassie was shocked at Gaara's actions, but nonetheless decided to let Gaara continue. Gaara slowly lifted Cassie's loose shirt, just enough to reveal his baby bump.

"**It's true then; you really are pregnant?"** the Kazekage asked sweetly. Cassie blushed softly and nodded, slowly. There was no use in denying anyway. Gaara leaned down and placed soft kisses on Cassie's stomach. Cassie moaned lowly as he shivered, enjoying the shivers that Gaara sent through his body. Cassie looks down on the Kazekage, just in time for Gaara to kiss him. Cassie's eyes widen in shock as he's kissed, but recovers from the shock and gives into the kiss.

It seemed like the kiss was never going to end, until Gaara suddenly pulled away; a few tears in his eyes.

"**Cassie-chan; I-I'd like to know. W-would you want me to be the father of your baby? I overheard your conversation with Hinata."** The Kazekage had clenched his fists in anger. '_He must think I have been raped'_ Cassie thought and smiled gently.

"**I'd like that a lot Gaara and I'd like to be more than that."** He blushed deeply as he continued. **"Once we get to know each other"** He explained the last bit with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Gaara smiled happily and kissed his neck tenderly. **"I'd like that a lot, Cassie Uzumaki, the boyfriend of the Kazekage of the Sand"** He replied as he noticed the blush deepen on his blonde lover.

"**D-don't be so formal…"**the blonde giggled cutely.

Gaara just smiled at him and held him in his arms as they nuzzled together. After a while, Cassie fell asleep. Gaara gently laid Cassie down and left the tent, to have dinner with the others.

**A Few Hours Later.**

"**Don't worry Gaara-kun, we'll see each other again soon"** Cassie kissed his cheek shyly. The red head only smirked when he noticed the grin on Naruto's face, as they said good bye to the sand siblings.

"**That went pretty well, don't you think?"** Cassie asked Hinata and Naruto, smiling the entire time.

"**Yep, and I'm sure you'll have a lot more missions with the Kazekage now, eh?"** Naruto grinned teasingly as his younger brother's face reddened. Hinata just kissed Naruto to shut him up.

"**Don't tease him, Naruto-kun"** She giggled and smiled at Cassie. Cassie wondered if Hinata thought the same thing as he did; that Cassie and Gaara were going to raise a child together.

The rest of the journey back to Konoha went pretty smoothly, until suddenly a series of kunais were thrown towards them. Cassie managed to dodge just in time as Hinata and Naruto went to attack their opponents. Hinata eyed Cassie most of the time, making sure that he wasn't attacked, because of the fact that he couldn't defend himself.

"**Naruto, Look out!"** Cassie yelled in fear as he saw somebody approaching Naruto from behind. But before he could reach Naruto, everything went black around him. He looked down and noticed some blood running down his legs.

'_Oh god… Please don't let it be my baby…'_ He gasped as he put his hand to his stomach in fear.

Hinata had seen it all; as Cassie went to Naruto, a ninja appeared out of nowhere and kicked Cassie on the stomach, most likely trying to stop him.

Hinata hurried to Cassie as Naruto finished off the last Ninjas. Hinata had noticed the blood on Cassie's legs and lifted him gently.

"**Naruto-kun! We have to get Cassie to Tsunade urgently!"** She shouted for her boyfriend. Naruto finished off the last ninja and hurried to follow Hinata as she ran with Cassie, as fast as she could. Cassie had blacked out, either from pain or due to the shock.

TBC

And that's the end of chapter 4 ^^  
I hope you all enjoyed it =^^=


End file.
